utilitarismopraticofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Prostituição
Prostituição pode ser definida de forma ampla como a troca consciente de atividade sexual por bens, dinheiro, favores ou informações, em oposição a sexo motivado por sentimentos de afeto, atração e busca de prazer Prostituição - Wikipédia. Embora a prostituição seja muito mais comum entre mulheres, não é raro encontrá-la também entre homens, hetero e homossexuais, incluindo também transexuais. Aspectos psicossociais Motivações A prostituição pode ser considerada coercitiva quando a pessoa o faz por coação ou necessidade (e não por vontade livre), o que parece ser o caso mais comum, principalmente entre pessoas pobres. Convém distinguir entre diversos casos: * A) Pessoas que se prostituem por coerção familiar (especialmente as crianças), carência financeira (pobreza, dívidas ou sustentar dependentes) e dependência de drogas. * B) Pessoas que se prostituem buscando condições mais dignas de vida (como pagar uma faculdade). * C) Pessoas que se prostituem para ter acesso a status e bens de luxo. * D) Pessoas que se prostituem por prazer. Os casos A e B seriam os mais coercitivos. Assim, é provável que enquanto pessoas nas condições C e D possam viver confortavelmente com sua atividade, pessoas nas condições A e B são mais sujeitas a coerção e mais expostas a riscos sociais. Rejeição e discriminação social da prostituição A prostituição e seu uso, embora bastante comuns, são moralmente reprovados em muitos contextos sociais, o que faz com que as pessoas que a praticam ou que se utilizam dela possam ser repreendidas, humilhadas ou coagidas. O estigma social da profissão incentiva muitas a manterem a profissão em segredo com medo de discriminação, fichamento policial (o que dificultaria muito a possibilidade de outra atividade profissional), problemas com a família, etc. Auto-estima Muitas mulheres entram nesse universo por estarem desiludidas com elas próprias, se desvalorizando. E, em alguns casos, por alguém estar atribuindo um valor a elas, a prostituição pode contribuir para um certo aumento da auto-estima. Riscos de violência Prostitutas são mais sujeitas a riscos sociais como desrespeito, abuso, coerção e violência (incluindo violência sexual) e frequentemente não recebem o mesmo amparo das autoridades legais. Principalmente as que atuam nas ruas, autonomamente, em segredo ou em lugares onde a prática é proibida. A busca por associações, agências, bordeis e cafetões é muitas vezes motivada pela busca de amparo contra violência. Riscos de doenças Também há maior exposição a doenças, especialmente DSTs como AIDS e HPV. Aspectos políticos e econômicos Demanda e mercado de trabalho A demanda pela prostituição sustenta a lucratividade da profissão e mantém o interesse na profissão, atraindo mais pessoas. Em muitos países a prostituição está diretamente associada o tráfico de mulheres e crianças, e à exploração da imigração ilegal. Legislação Tanto a proibição e a legalização da prostituição costumam ter efeitos indesejáveis; as medidas de proibição costumam fazer com que as prostitutas trabalhem escondidas e sem nenhuma proteção legal, se aliando a cafetões e ao crime organizado para proteção, ou se expondo mais a violência. As medidas de descriminalização e legalização diminuem o fardo moral, e fornecem alguma proteção trabalhista e segurança contra violência, mas favorecem exploração e favorecem a busca pela prostituição. Não há consenso sobre qual política melhor ampara as prostitutas com segurança e ao mesmo tempo desincentiva sua prática e exploração. Veja também * Prostituição infantil * Tráfico sexual * Turismo sexual * Prostituição no Brasil Links * Forced prostitution - Wikipedia *Survival sex - Wikipedia * The Definition and Facts of Prostitution, by Cheryl M. Toth * Prostituição no Brasil - Wikipédia * Documentários sobre prostituição no youtube * Gail Porter on prostitution * 10 reasons to decriminalize sex work - Open society foundations * “Regulamentação da prostituição nos tira debaixo do tapete”, diz Monique Prada * 'Faço porque gosto', revela garota de programa recém graduada em letras * I'm a Duke University freshman porn star Referências Categoria:Sexo